PMU 6 Players
PMU 6, before its deletion, had an entire community of its own with players that transferred their account names over to the newer version. While many of these players are contained in the PMU Playerbase, many people either stopped playing along with the end of PMU 6 or got into the new PMU 7. Anyways, here is a list of many names found in PMU 6 that may or may not be found in the newer game. Many of these players are still in PMU 7, just maybe under another nickname. Staff names are not included (with the exception of alternate accounts), for reasons noted below, and because they are listed in the Staff Team page. Sometime in March, there was a PMU 6 Reunion in PMU 7. It was taking place in the Inn in Grassroot Town, and there were many players there that were also frequent players of the previous version before its deletion. ''Note: The names listed here are not the complete list- not even close. These names were found with the aid of various screenshots, so they are found through the maps themselves as well as global and local chat. As the colors on these chats are not always seen, as with global, some names may be mistaken. '' Any names found here that are still found in PMU 7 can be edited out by anyone that wishes to do so, in case any are repeated. Feel free to add any additional information onto the page about the players, if you know anything. Please keep this list clean and preferably without any fake usernames. #/Symbol *1ika1 *1Outlaw1 *1Silver1 *10tino *8Dylan8 *08frank A *A Burning Flame *ADoomA *adster2k9 *Aeris *Aero *Affliction *Agunimon *Ahro *Aiai *Aka *Akido *Alcatraz *Alec *alexdabomb *AlexGarza12 *Alex_kyou *Allison *Almiaranger *Amer *andrew2 *Andy *An Evil Ditto *AngerisaGift *Angoni *Antemeira *Antonio823 *Appa *Apple *Aro *aron *Arvata *ArtMax *Ash97 * Asterisk *Asura *austinvvs *Axel aura * Ayex B *bah bahh graysheep *Balloon *beamer *Beat *Benn *Bestfighter *BestDude *Black Dragon *blackfang773 *blade312 *blades *Blazi *Blazinggecko *Big Bang *Birdeh *Blackbird *Blade999 *Blaze Star *blinding thunder *blustboy959 *Bird (157) *Bossru *Brygus C *capazzkicker *Captain *Carolme *Cast *Chace *Chaos_wing *chaos300 *Char Flamesong *Chari *Charman *cheese almont *Chimachar *ChimChomp *chimchar108 *chimerahound *chimy dimmy *Chirpy *Chitea *chris345 *chris78946 *Chriss *Chu Chu *Civi *ckrules *Coold *coolman *coolmanr *CorndogQuannie *CP5 *CPU *Creep *crunch9 *croconaw22 *cunning *Cursed *Cutter *CyndaaMaster *cyndaquil *cyndaquilmaster *Cynder1 *Cynder *CynderTheThief D *Dandy *danl *Danny *dark flame *DarkAngel *dark destroyer 51 *DarkHeart *Darkless *darkmazer101 *Darkrai356 *DarkTwo *deathcase *Death1998 *destroya *devin the destroyer *Devoin *Devoir *Dimany *Dinner35 *DioR *Domii *don7 *Donkeykong *doopy *draciel *dragonlight *dragonmaster *Drakey *Drift King *dvil *Dymo E *eeveechu *Emmizu * Envoy *Eon *EricPlus *Eru *experimentX (now MapleSyrupFacial) *exwhyzed15 F *Falzar *Fangorn *Fastman100 *Fennes *fffffffffff *Fiero II *Fig *FighterX *FireDrake *Fire Paul *fire rage *fire team *Firewind *Flare Blitz *flareon *fluffytheshinx *Flygon9 *flypikachu *Fogo *Freakazoid *Freya * funkylaurens G *G2play *Gardevoir *ghostdude *Gidy *Glu *GO_Oldfish *Gohan350 *Gohan_Elite *Goldenlink8 *goldenrevolution *goldy *gomer *goo *Goose *grant *Greed H *hacksaw *Happyface *HaveYouAnyWool *hello1 *Hermi *Hidudes07 *Hikari *HIM *hitokage *Ho oH Elite *Hoshiko *houndor1 *Hydro I *Iceberg (Now DefLeppard) *Ice Cream *Icelate *ichigo3690 *idkk *Infernape55 *Inferno99 *Ino *IronMaster *ItachiFan344 J *jace *JamezZ *Jan95 *jango *jaro *Jellykins *Jennifer *Jet *JFlame *Jigsaw *Jira *Jireh *jiri *Joel *Jolex *jrbiii *jtttsteelix *Jun *Junior1229 *Justin98 K *Kabo *Kaen *Kakashi Hatake *Kamarai *kanto * Karkittles *KaYo *kiki0208 *kill2506 *killerdragon *Kilplix *King of Thieves *Kipper *Kiria *Kiyora *KMK *Knockturne *Koops * Koizora *Koratus *Krandel * Kyrios *kyle901 *kyraPL *Kysen L *Lady Gaga *laiken *lairron *laticore *Lars *leaf33 *Legendary Brawler *legendarycatcher *Lena *Lenvoy *Lexie *Lighttell321 *Linda *Lio *Lizzy *locasLoLsS *Loll *Lorax *Lord Ratatosk *Lucario21 *Lugia Elite (Now Yang101) *Luke *Lula5 *Lume *Luminaire M *mabster *madaraxD *Maggie *MagicMan *MAGICAL MAGGOT *Magical Wing *Maikeru800 *Malasorte *Mana *Martiyana *MarXzMann *MarXzMann2 *Massacre *MasterShadowNinja *Maxis *mazyluikas *megaman of the world *mekka38 *metalsteelix *Michael57 *MichaelZ7 *Michael dude *michelle and pet *midnight09 *Mikey55 *mikey57 *Mimzy *Mind Control *Mini Me *Minsc *monferno (Now plays PMU 7 as Joomy) *monkey king *mr cool2 *mr taco man *mudd *Mudkip1 *Mudkip258 *Mudkip999 *Mudwig * Muhabjr *Mushy *MusicalProdigy *Mythman N *Natu Rules *Nel *NeoLorax *NeoRalts *Nickk *Nicole *Nightslash *NinjaMankey8 *ninja x *ninjahero * Ninjamander *nonukami *Nurick O *Oathkeeper *Offerings *Optimus Prime *Optumus Prime * Outlaw P *Paelo Warrior *Paradox *paz1 *Pedro sa *Perfect Insanity *Phantom4722 *Pheonix *PichuTheBest *pikapal * pikaxx *pikazax *piplup4 *piplupen *PiplupMaster *Plasmi999 *platy *PokeBoyLee *pokedex *PokeGurl *Pokemon 1 *Pokemon Master *Powerforce2 *PowerfulDischargeGuy *powerpac *Prinplup *Psycho Boost *pwner Q *qbone250 *qwertybobo R *Raiichu *rahim19 *ralts456 *Ratatosk *Ratchet *Rambo *Ravenpaw *Reaperr *red dragon *redstars78 *Reggie *Regigigas *RestInPeace *Rhaenn *Rioshi *Rocket *Rook *Ronica *Rottaran *rumble X S * samkjonas *Samson *Sapphy *sauske de oz *sasuke x_x *Sega *Selin *Serk *Serena *seiichi *Scarlet *Sladhe *shadowquil *ShadowUmbreon * ShadoWolf77 *Sharkbite48 *shark_ravine22 *Shena *Sheepie *Shirona *shocky1 *sidney *Silencemekillyou *SilverBlade *Sinacar *Sinister23 *sirejake *skellarm *Sladhe *Sleth *Snail *sniffy *Solana *Solaris *Solstice *Sonar *Sonic/Kronic *sonic117 * Sophybubbles *Sorak *SoraYoshi *sordyguy *soty *Soul Fire *SoulPanda *sparkster *Sparky The Pachirisu *speed_shadow *Spinodontosaurus *sport *SsdMonkey *swamplightning *starmario10 *Stephen_____ *Stick Figure *Stormsword *superjoey44 *supermariobros *supernova *Super Saiyan Silver *SuperSilver2 *Surfing Pikachu *sweet memories *Syncz *Sz64 T *Tacoz *taco_pizza *Tails *Tatsu *Taylor *Teri Lu *Terranariko *Thalzen *The Chose One *The MOnster *The best pokemon *TheBlueWolf *thefatepalm *TheJagonmeister *thelordest *Thormith *Tia *Tibbar *timothy *Tiny *Tories *TORNADO BLAST (Now plays PMU7 under the name Boogle) *Tortilla *Tortilla Doritos *tory *Tories *totodilefan *treecko1269 *Trekker *Tristran *TrueMew *trunkz *Trynitte *tur twig *tur twig *turtwig1579 *Twistedfool420 *twolf63 *tyranitar77 U *Ultimate Guy V *Vajicko *Valkyrie *vaan911 *vegeta159 W *Watersheath *Wigglytuff *Wolf Link *Wolff *WOOWOWW *Wrecks X *Xander *XBlazerX *XChaosX *XDO_O *X_D FTW *XHeadShotX *xien *xXEriXx *xXGardevoirXx *xXTreeckoXx *X_Jerk2 *xOeRx Y *Yangus *yash007 *yatterman (Still Yatterman) *Yeo *yeyofan321 Z *Zafre *ZAKMAN *Zappeh *Zardeh *zarkz *zarrock *Zephyr *Zhane178 *Zia *zjtd *zolt *Ztarz Category:Community Category:PMU 6 Category:PMU History